The Lost Constellation
by Unicorn Crepe
Summary: WHAT?!? There are eight celestial warriors. Then who is the lost warrior? and what is it about Chichiri's hair and Nuriko's cross dressing ways (Fushigi Yugi crossover) R+R
1. The Dreams

Disclaimer: No I do not own Fushigi Yugi or Sailor Moon (no really)  
  
Now off with the boring stuff and on with the story No Da (Sorry just getting into the spirt)  
  
Chapter 1  
  
What?!? There Are EIGHT Suzaku warriors ::The Lost Constellation::  
  
"Yes, we finally have all the Suzaku Seven!" Miaka said while jumping up and down. Miaka looked over and saw Nuriko sitting with his head looking at the ground. "Hey Nuriko what's wrong?" Miaka said while bending over. "Well, I once heard that there was a lost Suzaku constellation, but it was probably just a rumor."  
  
~*~*That night in Miaka's Dream*~*~  
  
Miaka found herself in a strange world. It was a place that no one would ever want to be in, a cold place dark and damp that made you feel something but you didn't know what. It was like all the awful things that happened in your life over and over again, playing through you head making you scream, but no one could hear you.  
  
A person appeared in front of Miaka, she couldn't make out if it was a girl or a boy. All she saw was the shadow. The figure pulled up a little of it shirt exposing only a little of its stomach. On the left side there was a red glowing symbol, the symbol meant teleportation.  
  
Miaka sat there staring at the symbol. Could Nuriko have been right? Could there have been a lost constellation? The scene started to fade and the light of the new morning dawned upon her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
This is obviously a Fushigi Yugi / Sailor Moon Crossover betcha can't guess what SM person is gonna be the lost constellation. don't worry I'll make the other chapies longer.  
  
And I NEED 3 more charies for my story (ya know for the other lost constellations) and R+R  
  
I'll need _________  
  
Name  
  
Age  
  
What god (Suzaku, Seiryuu, Genbu, Byakko) (not sure if I'll use Genbu and Byakko but do 'em any way)  
  
Power  
  
Profile (description) 


	2. Mr Suto

Chapter 2  
  
Wait! What Nuriko said was true ::The Mysterious Rinko::  
  
"You had the same dream!?!" Said Nuriko, Hotohory and Tasuki all together "Wait," Tasuki started "we all had th' same dream 'bout a shadowed person who had a Suzaku symbol?" He looked over at the trio. "Do you think Tamahome, Chichiri and Chiriko had the same dream too?" Hotohory questioned "Maybe it was something we ate." Miaka said and looked down at the table. "Something we ate? Miaka you ate all the food on the table and left us nothing to eat." Nuriko looked at Miaka "Oh yeah." Miaka said remembering the past night. "But if there is another constellation all we need to do is take the crystal ball and find it." Miaka said smiling.  
  
Chichiri, Tamahome and Chiriko entered the room "I had the weirdest dream no da." Chichiri said with his usual "no da" at the end "I did too." Tamahome looked at Chichiri. "So did I." Chiriko looked at the duo.  
  
~*~*In a town*~*~  
  
In a town there was a girl no older than 16. She had long wavy flowing hair it went down to her ankles that had a low pony tail at her waist. She was very sweet, except when she met someone she didn't like. She always helped out around the town. What was weird was every time someone was in trouble she'd be right behind them.  
  
"Hello Mr. Suto." A young happy teenaged girl waved while walking down the street "Hello Bob." The old man waved back slowly, or at least tried to. Mr. Suto was always at the bar getting a drink and was always drunk. "My names Rinko R.I.N.K.O." The teen said sounding a little mad. "O.k. Bob, see you tonight at the bar." Mr. Suto walked away on a curved path hiccupping. Rinko sweat dropped she didn't even know why she bothered.  
  
~*~*With Miaka and them*~*~  
  
"So we hav' ta go look fer th' shadow thing?" Tasuki said with his feet resting on the table in front of him. "Well I think we should, we all had the same dream and since when do eight people have the same dream on the same night?" Nuriko said looking at Tasuki. "Yeah," Miaka said standing up and knocking everything on the table over "we should go and find it and when we do we'll finally be able to summon Suzaku..after lunch." Miaka ran to get some food as fast as possible. "She does know it's 7:00 in the morning." Mitsukake said.  
  
~*~*The Next Day (The day the search starts)*~*~  
  
"Today we're gonna find the last constellation!.....after breakfast." Miaka said holding up a bowl of rice. Everyone sweat dropped. The only people who were going on the trip were Tamahome, Tasuki, Nuriko, Chichiri and Miaka. They set off in hopes to find the last constellation.  
  
~*~*2 hours later*~*~  
  
"I'm hungry, Nuriko do you have any food?" Miaka said looking up at Nuriko "Sorry Miaka you ate all my food already." Nuriko said turning his pack upside-down. Miaka was just about to open her mouth but the others already knew what she was gonna ask "We don't have any food either." The rest said at the same time. Miaka slowly fell behind the rest. "Hey look there's a town up ahead no da." Chichiri said while pointing to a nearby town. "A town! That means FOOD." Miaka said while running to the town "And another chance to get MONEY!" Tamahome ran right after her. "I'll never get those two." Nuriko said. "Ditto" Tasuki replied.  
  
~*~*In THE town*~*~  
  
Rinko was walking down the street and saw two people rush right by her. One stopped and asked her a question. "Excuse me do you know where you can get some food down here." Miaka asked "Right down the street." Rinko replied while smiling. "Thanks!" She ran off towards the Calicoto Restaurant. The other person (Tamahome) stopped and was looking on the ground for loose change. Another group of other people stopped and asked Rinko "Did you see two obnoxious people run by." Rinko replied "One went into the Calicoto Restaurant and the others on the ground looking for loose change." Rinko said "Thanks." Nuriko said and walked towards the Tamahome. "Go get Miaka." Tasuki walked into the Calicoto to get Miaka. "Tamahome were trying to find the last constellation not looking for loose change." Nuriko said to Tamahome "So." Tamahome replied.  
  
~*~*A little later*~*~  
  
"Have you seen anyone with a weird symbol on their body?" The group was asking everyone in the town. All they got was a BUNCH of no's. Until Tasuki came across an old man named Mr. Suto  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I am soooo evil I love clifies but im sure you don't well ne ways, YAY I got 2 count 'em 2 reviews *smiles proudly* and I need more reviews for this chapie got it. Still don't know which SM charie Rinko is hm? Its..NOT TELLIN *sticks out toung* well its time for another round of voice actors  
  
Nuriko-Voice of Queen Diva (From El Hazard)  
  
and Shayla-Shayla (Also from El Hazard)  
  
and Miss. Shura (From Ruroni Kenshin) ::not sure how to spell "Shura"  
  
Navi (From Lain "Navi") (The last one)  
  
Ja ne, Sesshy 


	3. Mr Suto talks

Chapter 3  
  
Say What!?! Mr. Suto talks ::The discovery of Rinko::  
  
NOTE: Well aren't I little updater *Smiles* and Tasuki was hardly in the last chapie (and he's my fav.) bad me *slaps self* OWIE  
  
"Who is it!?!" Tasuki took the old man up by his shirt and held him in the air "Bob" Mr. Suto replied smiling a little "Bob? Ya serious ol'man?" Tasuki said while still holding the old man in midair. "Yeah, Bob the one wavy haired girl ." Mr. Suto hiccupped a few times..Mr. Suto was obviously drunk again. "A girl named Bob, ya kiddin' me right." It was at that moment that Tasuki finally set Mr. Suto down "Nope" Mr. Suto replied simply.  
  
Rinko was walking down the street with her friend Hoshi Noyami (A.N. thanx CEL) Rinko and Hoshi saw Mr. Suto talking to some guy. "This can't be good." Rinko told Hoshi "Does Mr. Suto have a death wish, I mean look at that man he's gonna crush him." Hoshi said while looking at Tasuki and Mr. Suto. "I'll go." Rinko said while walking towards the duo with Hoshi walking behind her. "Hi um..this man isn't bothering you is he?" Rinko said while smiling. "Why?" In front of Tasuki were two girls, one had red blonde hair and the other had ---- hair. (can't tell you who it is yet) "Oh, hi Bob." Mr. Suto smiled "No! my name is not Bob its Rinko!" Rinko said about ready to rip the old mans head off. "Wait, Bob" Tasuki said "Hey do ya have a symbol anywhere on yer body?" He said while looking up and down. "What why?!?" Rinko said with a questioning tone. "Juss tell me you a constellation or not!" Tasuki said while yelling in annoyance. "Ah well, juss come with me." He grabbed her arm and went to the place they were all supposed to meet up at. "Hey wait for me." Hoshi said while running after them  
  
When Rinko, Hoshi and Tasuki got to the food stand (hm..I wonder who picked that spot to meet) Miaka and the rest had already given up and were waiting for Tasuki. "Hey Tasuki your back, who are they?" Miaka said pointing to the duo of girls behind him. "I don't know who the other one is but this one" Tasuki said while holding up Rinko's arm "is Bob. Some ol'man tol' me she's a constellation." Tasuki finished. "My name is not BOB!!!" Rinko yelled "It's Rinko R.I.N.K.O.!" She said about to burst. "Tasuki are you sure she's the last warrior. No da." Chichiri said "I don't know th' ol'man juss said it wuz this girl." Tasuki said while pushing Rinko forward. "What are you people talking about!" Rinko yelled. Nuriko came up to Rinko and started whispering something in her ear "Don't worry, Tasuki is a little um..crazy." Nuriko started to twirl his (A.N. I feel weird calling Nuriko a his, him, man or boy) finger around his ear a little. "Hey! I heard that ya cross dresser." Tasuki said while clenching his fist. Rinko started to inch away from Nuriko and Tasuki towards Hoshi "Okay, what is it every one is talking about and what do you guys want with Rinko?" Hoshi said while pointing at Rinko. "The celestial warriors of Suzaku. No da." Chichiri answered "Suza what?" Hoshi said with a puzzled look on her face. "Suzaku" Rinko said simply  
  
~*~*Back with Hotohory and them*~*~  
  
Hotohory looks over at the readers "Go back with Miaka, its boring here"  
  
~*~*With Miaka and them*~*~  
  
"Oh Suzaku I used to worship Suzaku when I was little." Hoshi said. "Wait" Hoshi continued "How'd you know about Suzaku." Hoshi questioned "Well, I'm a" Then they heard a crash like the sound of a glass bottle crashing on the ground. "What was that?" Tamahome said "Mr. Suto." Hoshi and Rinko said together. Hoshi held out her hand and Rinko took it, right when Rinko took Hoshi's hand they both disappeared. "What the hell?" Tasuki said looking at the spot the two girls were. Miaka got down on all fours and started to feel around the spot the duo was.  
  
~*~*In an ally*~*~  
  
"Come on old man I don't have time to play games just give everything you have." A group of boys (it had bout..lemme think...4 boys) was surrounding Mr. Suto. "I-I-I don't h-have anything than what I already gave y-y-you." He said while stuttering "Well we'll take care of that won't we." The leader started to pull back his hand making it into a fist.  
  
Rinko and Hoshi appeared and realized what was happening right away. "What do you want." The leader said. Hoshi nor Rinko responded they just went into action. Hoshi started to mutter something under her breath and then yelled "Disappear!" Two of them disappeared. Rinko didn't say any thing but she held out her hand and yelled "------ beam!" (Still not telling you) and the last two disappeared leaving only Mr. Suto.  
  
Everyone else arrived, meaning Miaka and them, and looked around. "I'm sorry" Rinko started "I think we got off to a bad start." Rinko lifted her shirt a little reveling a symbol that meant teleportation. "Hi my real names  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Oooooooo major cliffie don't worry all you people out there youll find out who it is next chapie oh and thanx CleScout for Hoshi  
  
1 more thing to continue I mostly NEED a Seiryuu warrior (and don't make all the charies boys)  
  
R+R  
  
Ja ne,  
  
Rinko 


	4. Who is Rinko?

Chapter 4  
  
Look! It's the Last Suzaku Warrior ::Rinko reveals herself::  
  
NOTE: Well all I have to say is don't stop reading once you find out who Rinko (*sniffle* now I cant torture you guys any more)  
  
"Hello my names Serenity Tsukino but you can call me Rini or Rinko I prefer Rinko though." Rinko said with a smile. "And I'm Hoshi Rinko's friend." She said with a wink. "So we really have them all." Tamahome said "Well if I'm the last one then we would wouldn't we?" Rinko questioned "Unless one of us is a red headed monkey in disguise they can do that ya know it's true I met one once I thought it was my pet frog I used to have.." Rinko rambled on. Everyone sweat dropped "Don't listen to her" Hoshi said over Rinko's rambling "I still don't know how she became my friend." Hoshi put her finger to her forehead.  
  
The group was getting set to leave (Including Hoshi) and waiting for Rinko to get a few "items". "Would she hurry up already." Tasuki said in annoyance. "Didn't you know Rinko always takes this long to get ready." Hoshi said patiently "No one need this long ta find a freakin stuffed animal!" Tasuki yelled "Rinko does." Hoshi said happily. "Found it!" came a happy yell from inside Rinko and Hoshi's house. Rinko came running out with a little grey kitten stuffed animal in her hand. "See I knew I could do it in under an hour." Rinko said while a smile slid across her face. "God, how long can it take you to get that stupid thing?" Tasuki said while poking the stuffed cat "Hey, its not stupid its cute unlike some people I know." Rinko said while hugging the cat. "Look they're friends already." Nuriko said  
  
~*~*At the palace*~*~  
  
Hotohory was sitting with one elbow on the armrest on the chair. When the doors flew open and Miaka, Chichiri, Tamahome, Tasuki, Nuriko, Hoshi and Rinko came walking in. "Wow" Rinko said in amazement "this place is cool." "Its called a palace." (A.N. I think) Tasuki said "I know I'm not totally dumb, I used to live in one of these except mine was bigger." Rinko said with a little annoyance. Miaka and them all talked for awhile and then showed Rinko and Hoshi to their rooms.  
  
Rinko walked in her room and looked around "Cool." She said while sitting down on her bed. Rinko looked over and saw a set of night clothes. She slipped out of her clothes and into her pj's, took her stuffed cat and went to sleep.  
  
~*~*Rinko's Dream*~*~  
  
Neo Queen Serenity and King Endymion were walking on the streets of a town with a small child in the Queen's arms. Their clothes were tattered and blood stained with bruises all over. Crystal Tokyo had been in a huge battle no one survived and the King and Queen survived. They stopped and set Rini, smiled and kissed her glowing forehead. A flash of light hit them and they were lying on the cold ground...dead.  
  
~*~*Morning*~*  
  
Rinko woke up with cold sweat on her face breathing heavily. She shook her head and slipped into her clothes and went to eat breakfast.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hello again sry not to update but I've been busy lately with school and stuff. I'm still waitin for a Seiryuu warrior *taps foot* but that's not the point well R+R  
  
OH and here pick couples I think I MIGHT have one but im not sure  
  
Rini/Tasuki  
  
Rini/Nuriko  
  
Rini/Hotohory  
  
Rini/and that's about it  
  
R+R  
  
JA NE (luv ya'll) Rinko 


	5. Suzaku Ceremony

Chapter 5  
  
Note: Well thanks to all you participation in voting I'm not stuck in who I should put Rini with (here's the votes) *come on ppl I need help here*  
  
Hotohory-1  
  
Nuriko-1  
  
Tasuki-0  
  
Tasuki: Hey where's my vote  
  
Author: Aww lets have a pity party *waits 1 second* ok party's over  
  
Tasuki: Meanie  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rinko took a deep sigh as she walked on a hill out side of the palace. It wasn't too far. (A.N. well you can still see the palace but its like, whatever) She plopped herself down on the grass and looked in the sky. All she could see was parts of her dream. It seemed so real but the weird part was...she didn't know the two people in the dream.  
  
~*~*Palace*~*~  
  
"Hey where's Rinko?" Miaka asked Tamahome "Oh yeah, there was a note on her bed this morning here" Tamahome said while handing it to Miaka.  
  
Dear people,  
  
Went somewhere be back soon so don't worry  
  
-Rinko  
  
"You could've told me earlier." Miaka said (with those dot eye thingies) "Yeah well I was counting my money." Tamahome said back  
  
~*~*With Rinko*~*~  
  
Rinko just sat there thinking when she decided to go back.  
  
~*~*Palace*~*~  
  
"Where is she the ceremony's about to start?" Nuriko said "Don't worry she'll be here no matter what it takes." Hoshi said with a smile. "Hiya'll!" Rinko said as she popped her head in. "Oh I hope I'm not late because then I'll get in trouble and I don't wanna get in trouble or I might not get in trouble because-----." Rinko was interrupted by Hoshi "Ok! We got it your not late." Hoshi said while clenching her fist. "Oh, okie." Rinko said while smiling.  
  
Just then Hotohory came out running out "The ceremony will have to be delayed." Hotohory said while panting. "Why?" Rinko asked. "Te place we were supposed to have the ceremony in was destroyed." Hotohory explained  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ooooo cliffie HA HA HA well review and pick ur couples (or the eeny meeny miny mo comes in) oh and I started a new story its called the way my life was supposed to be it's a Ranma/Sailor Moon crossover staring hmmm lemme guess RINI  
  
Ja ne  
  
Rinko 


	6. The Eight Stones

Chapter 6  
  
Ceremony! What's missing ::The new journey for the eight stones::  
  
"It's destroyed?!?" Rinko asked "Yes, and even more bad news we couldn't continue the ceremony even if it wasn't destroyed." Hotohory said with a serious face. "Why." Nuriko said while looking at Hotohory with a worried face. "Suzaku made eight stones, one for each warrior, that they have to hold between their hands during the ceremony. Without the stones the ceremony won't work." Hotohory said while looking to the side still with his serious expression. "Well where are they?" Rinko asked with an adorable expression on her face. "That's another part of the bad news no one knows where that are." Hotohory said. "So...we have to go look for them?" Hoshi said "No, only the warriors can look for them." Hotohory said while looking back at the trio. "What about Miaka?" Nuriko asked. "Miaka can't go she's not a warrior." Hotohory answered. "Hey! That's means I'll be the only girl." Rinko complained while pointing to herself "I'm a woman on the inside." Nuriko said. Everyone sweat dropped.  
  
~*~*The next day*~*~  
  
"Is it really necessary to only give us one day to prepare for these long journey things." Rinko said while sweat dropping. All the eight warriors were ready for the journey no matter how short or long. Rinko was still mad about being the only girl except Nuriko who wasn't really a girl and everyday was starting to act more and more like a boy. Then they pulled out four horses for two each to ride on. "Horseys!" Rinko yelled while running over to one of the four white horses and hugging it.  
  
Hotohory came over with a list of who's on each horse. Rinko walked over to him and peeked over his shoulder. "You have a list." Rinko asked while skimming it over. "Yes and no peeking." Hotohory said while lifting the list up. "That's not fair you're taller than me!" Rinko said while jumping up for the list. "Well then go over there and I'll read the names." He said while pointing over to a place where everyone else was. Rinko sighed and walked over to where Hotohory was pointing.  
  
Hotohory cleared his throat and began to read "On this horse" Hotohory said while going over to a horse and pointing at it with his eyes still on the list. "is Tamahome and Tasuki." Hotohory finished and walked over to another horse and pointed at it "On this horse is Mitsukake and Chiriko." Hotohory once again finished and pointed to another horse "On this horse is Nuriko and Me, Which leaves Chichiri and Rinko on the last horse." Hotohory finally finished. Rinko looked over and saw that Tasuki and Tamahome were fighting about something "I get front!" Tasuki agued "No me!" Tamahome agued back. "um...are it was good to put those to together?" Rinko asked Hotohory while looking at the fighting duo. "I didn't who's with who." Hotohory said in his defense while also looking at the fighting duo.  
  
The journey had finally started. The horses rode into a forest. "So how will find one of these stone thingies?" Rinko said while looking at the surroundings "I was told that each Suzaku warrior will have a feeling that lets them know when a stone is nearby no da." Chichiri said from behind Rinko. "Hm..." Rinko said while looking up at the sky. They rode their horses talking about the stones the whole stones when they realized they were...lost.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hiya! Again,  
  
Well I updated sooner cause I felt like it and had some time on my hands. I know more ppl read this story than the ppl who review come on it doesn't take that long to right a review all u hav to say is "great" so R+R  
  
Rinko/Nuriko  
  
Rinko/Tasuki  
  
Rinko/Hotohory  
  
This is ur last chance to vote 4 couples, or else I'll pick so VOTE VOTE VOTE  
  
Ja ne,  
  
Rinko 


	7. The Search Begins

Chapter 7  
  
Lost?!? Now how we find the Stones? ::The freaky forest::  
  
"Were lost?!?" Rinko yelled. "It would seem that that way." Chiriko said back. "Alright who got us lost!?" Rinko said while turning to Tasuki and Tamahome. "Was it you two?" Rinko asked with a cruel expression. "Um...no why would you think that?" Tasuki said while putting his hand behind his head. "It was you two wasn't it!" Rinko yelled again. "How can you blame this all on us." Tamahome said back. "You were the ones leading us!" Rinko yelled even louder. "Could you stop fighting so we can find a way out of here." Nuriko said.  
  
"We've wandering around here for 2 hours." Rinko whined. "Maybe it would be more efficient if we tied up our horses to these trees and looked on foot for a while." Hotohory suggested. "It's better than going around in circles. No da." Chichiri said. Everyone got of their horses and tied them to the trees. Everyone was going in groups of two, according to the person they sit with on the horses. Everyone was to be back at the site where their horses were in 30 minutes if they hadn't found anything.  
  
Rinko and Chichiri were walking around and then Rinko looked at the ground and her eyes grew wide. "MITSUKAKE!!!" Rinko yelled and then teleported, grabbed his arm and teleported back and shoved his hand in front of some creature. As soon as it was healed Rinko smiled and gave out a sigh. "You made me come over here to heal a rat." Mitsukake asked with those anime dot eyes. "Well one of us idiot humans hurt it so one of us idiot humans should heal it." Rinko said while keeping the smile on her face. "Wait, did you just call me an idiot." Mitsukake asked. "Oh, time to go back with Chiriko." Rinko said while grabbing his arm and teleporting him back to continue searching with Chiriko and then quickly teleporting back. "Glad that's over with." Rinko said with a sigh. Rinko looked down and once again screamed. "A RAT! Chichiri kill it!" Rinko said while running behind Chichiri, Chichiri sweatdropped.  
  
"Hey Chichiri, do we even know what these stone thingies look like?" Rinko asked while staring up at the sky. "I...don't think so. No da." Chichiri answered. Rinko gave out a sigh and looked ahead. When Rinko looked down she gasped at what she saw.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hi again I know, I know it was short but I just wanted to stop it here so no complaining! Okie? Keep voting fer couples. I'm not sure when I'll start the romance so vote while ya can! Well that's bout it so  
  
Ja ne  
  
Rinko ^.~ 


	8. Willow

Chapter 8  
  
Huh?!? What's wrong with Nuriko? ::The purple stone::  
  
Rinko looked in awe as she looked at a place that seemed to made out of crystals. "Wowie, it looks so beautiful..." Rinko said while still gazing at the town. "Don't you think so Chichiri!?" Rinko said as she twirled around. "Chichiri?" Rinko said when she got no answer. "What?!?" Rinko questioned herself while she realized that the spot behind her wasn't the forest she was in. "My baby!" Cried a happy voice from behind Rinko. Rinko turned around to see the lady she had always seen in her dreams, the one that left her on the ground and...died. "Who are you?" Rinko muttered. The woman stopped dead in her tracks. "Why, you don't even remember your own mother?" The woman said. "Mother?!?" Rinko said before she blacked out and disappeared.  
  
Rinko appeared like seven feet in the air above Nuriko. Rinko blinked once and then fell and landed on Nuriko. "Hiya Nuriko!" Rinko said cheerfully when she landed on him. "Everyone's been looking for you, you know." Nuriko said as he got up and brushed himself off. "Then maybe the dream was real." Rinko muttered under her breath while still sitting on the ground. "What dream?" Nuriko asked. Rinko stood still for a moment realizing Nuriko had heard her. "Uh...the dream I had about um....cheese." Rinko said as she gave off a fake smile. "Uh huh...well we should go find the others and tell them that they can stop looking for you." Nuriko said while he started walking in a various direction. "Just a second" Rinko started. "hm?" Nuriko said as he stopped walking. "do you even know where you going?" Rinko questioned. "Getting on that." Nuriko said with his hand behind his head while sweatdropping. Rinko sweatdropped.  
  
Nuriko and Rinko had been walking for a while until, Nuriko suddenly stopped and fell to his knees. "Hey Nuriko are you ok?" Rinko asked. "I'm fine." Nuriko said as he got up and brushed himself off. They started walking for like 5 seconds until Nuriko stopped walking again. "There it is again..." Nuriko mumbled. "There's what again?" Rinko asked. "That feeling" Nuriko answered. "The feeling saying that we're totally lost." Rinko said. "No" Nuriko said as he sweatdropped. "Then what feeling?" Rinko asked. "I keep getting this feeling like something pulling on me, telling me to go that way." Nuriko said as he pointed in a certain direction. "Well lets go that way then and it really doesn't matter what way we go since we're already lost so, we have nothing to lose." Rinko said as she smiled and started walking in the direction Nuriko was pointing.  
  
The duo walked for at least 10 minutes and then finally saw something that seemed to be glowing purple. Rinko and Nuriko walked closer until they got to the object. This object was on an old, worn, small stone post, what appeared to have a small purple glowing stone with the Chinese character for willow on it in the middle of it. Nuriko reached out his hand slowly and grabbed the small stone, Nuriko started to glow purple and then he passed out. "Uh...Nuriko, Nuriko, this isn't funny so get up." Rinko shook Nuriko and then started to...poke him? Rinko kept trying ways to wake Nuriko up until there was a sound from behind her. Rinko turned around quickly to see Chichiri and Tasuki. Rinko stopped poking Nuriko. "I didn't do it." Rinko said quickly. Chichiri and Tasuki sweatdropped.  
  
A few minutes later Chichiri, Rinko and Tasuki were talking about what happened. "He started ta glow purple?!?' Tasuki asked. "Yep, and then he passed out." Rinko answered "But the real question is how are we gonna carry him. No da." Chichiri said while he glanced over at Nuriko. "Oh that's silly we'll just get Nuriko to...oh." Rinko said. "Idiot" Tasuki mumbled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hiya! Well this is the next chapie sry it took sooooooooooo long but I couldn't think of anything to write so it took a while (sry) I started a new story, if ya wanna se it just click on my name (Tasuki and Kouji). Okie well I guess that R+R luv ya!  
  
Ja ne  
  
Rinko 


	9. uhhorsies?

Chapter 9  
  
Uh...horsies? (come on) ::I'm running out of chapie titles here::  
  
"Well I think Tasuki should carry Nuriko." Rinko said while smiling. "Why should I do it?!?" Tasuki yelled at Rinko. "Cause you have orangeish-ish like hair." Rinko said "Well ya' got pink hair." Tasuki pointed out. "Or Rinko could just teleport all of us. No da." Chichiri said. "Oh yeah." Rinko said with her hand behind her head. (*Tasuki anime fall*)  
  
Rinko kept teleporting Chichiri and them to places in the forest. Rinko got fed up with teleporting and teleporting over and over and got fed up. (for once) "God, doesn't anyone remember where we put the damn horses!!" Rinko yelled. "Uh...Rinko. No da." Chichiri said as he tapped on Rinko's shoulder. "Not now!" Rinko snapped. "but--" Chichiri tried to say. "No, first I have an odd dream then Nuriko does this passing out thing and now we cant find the damn horses!!!." Rinko said while getting louder at the end. "The horses are right over there. No da." Chichiri said as he pointed to 4 horses. "Oh." Rinko said while turning back to her clueless cheerful self.  
  
Rinko ran over to the horses yelling "HORSIES!!" While Chichiri and Tasuki followed behind sweatdropping. (Tasuki carrying Nuriko of course) "Oh my horsies, I missed you so much." Rinko said as she cuddled one of the horses. Tasuki and Chichiri finally caught up to Rinko and the "horsies". "MINE!!!!" Rinko said as she jumped in front of a horse Tasuki and Chichiri were standing by. (Tasuki and Chichiri: *sigh*) "and ta think juss a second ago they were damn horses." Tasuki said  
  
Suddenly Nuriko started to move. "Nuri?" Rinko questioned making Chichiri and Tasuki look over at Nuriko. Tasuki set Nuriko down on the ground. "Where am I?" Was the first thing Nuriko said. "Were in the forest!" Rinko said as she raised her hands up. "No shit Sherlock." Tasuki mumbled. Nuriko slowly picked up his hand to find a stone with the character for willow in crested on it. "Huh...I remember this thing!" Nuriko said as he suddenly shot up. "Hey maybe it could be one of the stones we're looking for. No da." Chichiri said. "Oh sure Nuri-chan gets one." Rinko pouted. "Where are the others?" Nuriko asked as he got up and brushed himself off. "We don't know. No da." Chichiri responded. "Hey Nuri-chan..." Rinko started. "What?" Nuriko said while still getting some dust off his clothes. "can you do that purple glowie thing again?" Rinko finished with a smile on her face, Nuriko sweatdropped.  
  
A few hours later the rest of the seishi came back and the group started on their way again. "So we think Nuriko may have found one of the eight stones." Hotohori asked Chichiri. "We think so. No da." Chichiri responded. They soon reached a town and went in to ask people  
  
~!@the new part begins here!@!~  
  
questions about if they had seen any stone. The search came out hopeless as at the end of the day nothing more about the stones came up and they still only knew that they were stones and that there were eight of them.  
  
Nuriko was in his tent holding the stone gently as he stared at it as it shined a beautiful shade of purple with the beautifully caved symbol for 'willow' in Chinese was glowing red in the center. He examined it carefully as he turned it over and saw the name 'Nuriko' glowing red also on the back and 'Nurikoboshi' written underneath 'Nuriko'. "hm..." Nuriko sat deep in thought deep in thought as he continued to stare at the stone and ponder its meaning.  
  
A sound was soon heard as the opening to the tent was carefully opened and Rinko crawled in with her little stuffed animal as she yawned. "Nuri-chan, I can't sleep..." She trailed off as she stopped her crawling as sat up and tried to stay awake. "What did you have a bad dream?" Nuriko asked as he smiled at her. "Sorta, kinda, maybe" Rinko answered as her eyes wandered off. "Sorta, kinda, maybe?" Nuriko asked with a puzzled expression. "Well, I did have a bad dream but the reason I can't sleep is because my tent is next to Tama's and Tasu's tent and they snore really, really loud." Rinko said as she ended with a small sweatdrop and a kawaii looking face. Nuriko laughed a little as he motioned to Rinko that she could sleep with him.  
  
Rinko had laid down in the bed and looked up at the top of the tent. The top of the tent had a small hole in it that allowed her to see some of the overhanging stars hanging brightly in the vast dark blue night. She sighed as she looked up at the stars and wondered if anybody, I didn't matter who, knew who she was, what her last name was or if her name was even Rinko. She had done this many times in her life and could never help but wonder if she had walked right by someone who could've been her sister or brother, if she even had one, and not have thought to give them a second glance. Rinko soon came back to reality and grabs Nuriko's arm as the thoughts still ran into her head, and soon fell into a soft peaceful sleep.  
  
Morning soon came as the Suzaku warriors were soon up again and back onto their quest to look for the remaining seven stones that were spread along China. It was one of those days where they had not gotten to eat anything before setting out again to the nearby town called 'Tunaji' named after one of the most powerful sorcerers that had ever lived, and lots of people had believed it even though it was only a child's story. They had gotten to the town in a matter of 30 minutes and were back to the beginning asking everybody about the remaining seven stones or if they had ever seen or heard of them. The groups set off in twos and searched the town and were to blow off some flares if they had found anything. )(A.N. sound familiar =^- ^=)(  
  
It was Tasuki and Tamahome's group had been searching for oven an hour. The duo searched around for the stones and at first came up just as they did in the last town. "Do ya think all th' stones look like Nuriko's?" Tasuki questioned as he continued to look. "I dunn--" Tamahome soon stopped in the middle of his sentence as something had caught his eye. "Hey what that guy holding?" Tamahome said as he looked over at a man who was holding what looked like..one of the eight stones!  
  
~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~ !*  
  
Nihao again!  
  
Well I kinda was all caught up in school so that's why I haven't been updating and I got no reviews for the last two chapies! Even though I decided to fix this one up a bit! =^-^= GUU ME! Well anyway if you want this story to continue then YOU MUST REVIEW because lemme make this clear I WILL NOT CONTINUE THE STORY IF I CONTINUE TO GET NO REVIWES so all who like this story R+R!  
  
-Rinko =^-^= 


	10. uhhorsies?

Chapter 9  
  
Uh...horsies? (come on) ::I'm running out of chapie titles here::  
  
"Well I think Tasuki should carry Nuriko." Rinko said while smiling. "Why should I do it?!?" Tasuki yelled at Rinko. "Cause you have orangeish-ish like hair." Rinko said "Well ya' got pink hair." Tasuki pointed out. "Or Rinko could just teleport all of us. No da." Chichiri said. "Oh yeah." Rinko said with her hand behind her head. (*Tasuki anime fall*)  
  
Rinko kept teleporting Chichiri and them to places in the forest. Rinko got fed up with teleporting and teleporting over and over and got fed up. (for once) "God, doesn't anyone remember where we put the damn horses!!" Rinko yelled. "Uh...Rinko. No da." Chichiri said as he tapped on Rinko's shoulder. "Not now!" Rinko snapped. "but--" Chichiri tried to say. "No, first I have an odd dream then Nuriko does this passing out thing and now we cant find the damn horses!!!." Rinko said while getting louder at the end. "The horses are right over there. No da." Chichiri said as he pointed to 4 horses. "Oh." Rinko said while turning back to her clueless cheerful self.  
  
Rinko ran over to the horses yelling "HORSIES!!" While Chichiri and Tasuki followed behind sweatdropping. (Tasuki carrying Nuriko of course) "Oh my horsies, I missed you so much." Rinko said as she cuddled one of the horses. Tasuki and Chichiri finally caught up to Rinko and the "horsies". "MINE!!!!" Rinko said as she jumped in front of a horse Tasuki and Chichiri were standing by. (Tasuki and Chichiri: *sigh*) "and ta think juss a second ago they were damn horses." Tasuki said  
  
Suddenly Nuriko started to move. "Nuri?" Rinko questioned making Chichiri and Tasuki look over at Nuriko. Tasuki set Nuriko down on the ground. "Where am I?" Was the first thing Nuriko said. "Were in the forest!" Rinko said as she raised her hands up. "No shit Sherlock." Tasuki mumbled. Nuriko slowly picked up his hand to find a stone with the character for willow in crested on it. "Huh...I remember this thing!" Nuriko said as he suddenly shot up. "Hey maybe it could be one of the stones we're looking for. No da." Chichiri said. "Oh sure Nuri-chan gets one." Rinko pouted. "Where are the others?" Nuriko asked as he got up and brushed himself off. "We don't know. No da." Chichiri responded. "Hey Nuri-chan..." Rinko started. "What?" Nuriko said while still getting some dust off his clothes. "can you do that purple glowie thing again?" Rinko finished with a smile on her face, Nuriko sweatdropped.  
  
A few hours later the rest of the seishi came back and the group started on their way again. "So we think Nuriko may have found one of the eight stones." Hotohori asked Chichiri. "We think so. No da." Chichiri responded. They soon reached a town and went in to ask people  
  
~!@the new part begins here!@!~  
  
questions about if they had seen any stone. The search came out hopeless as at the end of the day nothing more about the stones came up and they still only knew that they were stones and that there were eight of them.  
  
Nuriko was in his tent holding the stone gently as he stared at it as it shined a beautiful shade of purple with the beautifully caved symbol for 'willow' in Chinese was glowing red in the center. He examined it carefully as he turned it over and saw the name 'Nuriko' glowing red also on the back and 'Nurikoboshi' written underneath 'Nuriko'. "hm..." Nuriko sat deep in thought deep in thought as he continued to stare at the stone and ponder its meaning.  
  
A sound was soon heard as the opening to the tent was carefully opened and Rinko crawled in with her little stuffed animal as she yawned. "Nuri-chan, I can't sleep..." She trailed off as she stopped her crawling as sat up and tried to stay awake. "What did you have a bad dream?" Nuriko asked as he smiled at her. "Sorta, kinda, maybe" Rinko answered as her eyes wandered off. "Sorta, kinda, maybe?" Nuriko asked with a puzzled expression. "Well, I did have a bad dream but the reason I can't sleep is because my tent is next to Tama's and Tasu's tent and they snore really, really loud." Rinko said as she ended with a small sweatdrop and a kawaii looking face. Nuriko laughed a little as he motioned to Rinko that she could sleep with him.  
  
Rinko had laid down in the bed and looked up at the top of the tent. The top of the tent had a small hole in it that allowed her to see some of the overhanging stars hanging brightly in the vast dark blue night. She sighed as she looked up at the stars and wondered if anybody, I didn't matter who, knew who she was, what her last name was or if her name was even Rinko. She had done this many times in her life and could never help but wonder if she had walked right by someone who could've been her sister or brother, if she even had one, and not have thought to give them a second glance. Rinko soon came back to reality and grabs Nuriko's arm as the thoughts still ran into her head, and soon fell into a soft peaceful sleep.  
  
Morning soon came as the Suzaku warriors were soon up again and back onto their quest to look for the remaining seven stones that were spread along China. It was one of those days where they had not gotten to eat anything before setting out again to the nearby town called 'Tunaji' named after one of the most powerful sorcerers that had ever lived, and lots of people had believed it even though it was only a child's story. They had gotten to the town in a matter of 30 minutes and were back to the beginning asking everybody about the remaining seven stones or if they had ever seen or heard of them. The groups set off in twos and searched the town and were to blow off some flares if they had found anything. )(A.N. sound familiar =^- ^=)(  
  
It was Tasuki and Tamahome's group had been searching for oven an hour. The duo searched around for the stones and at first came up just as they did in the last town. "Do ya think all th' stones look like Nuriko's?" Tasuki questioned as he continued to look. "I dunn--" Tamahome soon stopped in the middle of his sentence as something had caught his eye. "Hey what that guy holding?" Tamahome said as he looked over at a man who was holding what looked like..one of the eight stones!  
  
~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~ !*  
  
Nihao again!  
  
Well I kinda was all caught up in school so that's why I haven't been updating and I got no reviews for the last two chapies! Even though I decided to fix this one up a bit! =^-^= GUU ME! Well anyway if you want this story to continue then YOU MUST REVIEW because lemme make this clear I WILL NOT CONTINUE THE STORY IF I CONTINUE TO GET NO REVIWES so all who like this story R+R!  
  
-Rinko =^-^= 


	11. Sailing For Adventure

Chapter 11

Sailing For Adventure

"Well come on then what are ya waiting for?" Tasuki said as he jumped off the horses back and tackled the man with the stone. "Tasuki wai--okay a little late there..." Tamahome started but then realized that it was hopeless. "Ah ha!" Tasuki yelled out in triumph as he stood up with the stone in hand. "Tasuki, get off the old man and give him his rock back" Tamahome sighed. "NO WAY AFTER WE WENT ALL THIS WAY TO--" Tamahome was pointing at the stone which actually was, as he said, a regular rock. "I knew I should've told you that I think we would know when one of our stones is near." Tamahome said. "Yea, it would've helped." Tasuki sweatdropped.

(okay her name is no Chibiusa instead of Rinko okies ;)

Chibiusa and Chichiri were heading their way back to the horses since their hour had been up to find two of the three groups there, which would be Chiriko and Mitsukake, and Hotohori and Nuriko. "I guess were only missing one group now." Nuriko pointed out. "Doesn't surprise me, no da" Chichiri answered. Soon the noise of the two coming could be heard and everyone was again gathered together.

They thought about the way that they were going at this and then they knew that they should just travel around till they feel something. The problem for them was that the next place to search was across the ocean and they would need a boat to get there. Naturally, Hotohori was the one who came up with the boat that had many accessories needed or sea travel. This made it easier than swimming, obviously. The boat slowly sailed in to the closest dock and everybody boarded it as they gazed at how the gloss shined the wood and made it seem like it would be even more enjoyable than everybody thought it to be. The sea voyage would also take about a week, sea travel wasn't the fastest method but it got them there.

Chibiusa's feet lightly tapped the wood as she took her first step onto the large boat. The small tap was soon followed by another one, then others after that indicating that everyone else was getting on too. "It's really nice." Chibiusa said and then gave Hotohori a soft smile, which made him blush. Her hair was shining the light and it seemed long and flowing with a slight good-looking sort of fluff to it, like feathers. "A boat," Chibiusa ran her hand against the rim. "this reminds me of something." A picture flashed in her head and then faded out. "a...boat...no a gondola." (Referring to the boats that they flew in, in the Super S movies, I think they were called gondolas, deshou) Chibiusa then collapsed to her knees and then put a hand to her head.

Hotohori had been keeping an eye on her actions, and Nuriko had been too later on, and when she fell they were the first two to come to her side, soon to be followed by Tasuki and then everybody else. "Chibi are you all right?!" Hotohori asked with a slight amount of fear in his voice. "Come on Chi, stay with us here." Nuriko then added, but Chibiusa would not answer to their calls all she could think about the thumping pain that was ringing throughout her head. 'Is this what remembering is like? Why does it hurt to know?' The pounding got more intense with each "thump". Chibiusa had her eyes closed tightly and small beads of sweat began to form as everybody's questions about her state were still lingering but sounded like muffling to her.

It was then that the pounding suddenly stopped and her eyes slowly began to open. "Am I..." Chibiusa started, and then paused. "okay?" It was an odd sort of question; it seemed more like she was asking herself. She removed her hand from her head and some of her hair stuck to it as she turned around to see her whole "crew" there with her. "'Are you okay?', what a stupid question." Tasuki stated and then turned his head away. "Actually, Tasuki, no question in the world is stupid." Chiriko said matter-of-factly. "Suddap you brat!" Tasuki shoved his hand into his head. "OWWW" Chiriko exclaimed as small tears formed in his eyes. "Okay, okay that's enough Tasuki, leave him alone now." Nuriko said while separating the two.

Chibiusa watched them as she wiped off her face and then turned back to the rim of the boat before running her hand across the rim for one last time. "You sure you're okay Chi?" Nuriko asked again as he looked at her. "Yea we wouldn't wanna carry you around everywhere." Tasuki added. "I could give you some herbs if you still have some slight pounding in your head." Mitsukake then offered her. "No," she answered as she looked down at the water. "you guys are too much." She then smiled faintly at them as her eyes glimmered, matching the waters gleam. She then looked around at her new weekly surroundings. "I may need to lie down a bit if that's okay..." She trailed off. "Yes, it would be fine." Hotohori then smiled at her and told her a place where she could lie down on the boat while it was in voyage.

"There is something wrong with her." Nuriko said right after she left. "We just don't know what." Mitsukake added on to Nuriko's statement. "She probably just needs to lie down, like she said, for awhile." Hotohori finished. "Time is the only thing that can heal wounds." Chiriko said and then started to walk away as the group slowly began to walk to different sections on the boat.

Chibiusa still remained on the bed looking up at the wood that made up the ceiling. "Its weird isn't mom?" She started talking. It seemed like she was talking to herself, either that or no one in particular, like she was trying to tell somebody something, somebody who wasn't there. "How I got caught up in all of this, I mean." Chibiusa rolled over on her bed. "You lie, silent there before me. Your tears, they mean nothing to me." She softly sang in her bed until she fell asleep.

"Okay now!" Tasuki burst through the door. "Time to get up Chi!" Nuriko chanted while going over to her bed and banging a wooden spoon on a pot from the kitchen. Hotohori was next to then pop in. "I'm so sorry they made us all come." Hotohori laughed nervously while Chibiusa was still under the sheets in her bed. She then poked her head out and was now glaring at Nuriko. "No, no now that won't work on me" Nuriko said while shaking his head. Chibiusa still said nothing but instead grabbed the pot and spoon from Nuriko's hands and took them under the sheets with her. "How am I gonna make breakfast." Nuriko then pouted. "What! Chibiusa give those pans back now!" Tasuki went over and started to pull on her sheets. "You don't need them, you can starve for a day, and you'll get fat anyways." She then tried to go soundly back to sleep. "Come on now you should get up." Nuriko pulled the sheets off of her head to find her sleeping. She looked so cute when she was sleeping though, she was like a porcelain doll silently sitting there, he cheeks were the perfect shade of pink and her lips were the color of the sunset, right before it was gone and the sky was all pink and orange, her skin also looked delicate and soft. Nuriko blushed lightly. Chibiusa then realized that the sheets were off of her and opened an eye to see Nuriko hovering beside her bed. "Okay everybody" She admitted. "I guess I'll get up." She yawned and then walked over to her clothes. Everybody was watching her "...well if you're not going to let me dress then I'll just go back asleep." She then quickly shooed them all out of the room so that she could put on her daily clothes and then go outside as she was asked.

Chibiusa yawned as she stepped out the door and yawned one last time as the sun dawned upon 

Well Hi Diddly Hey again,

Marshmellow here and that link up there is showing Chibiusa's costume for this fic, the one on the right is the older one I came up with earlier but I liked the new one (on the left) better so I chose that one if you want to see the picture but cant see the page, ya know if you really wanna know what shes wearing so you can picture it in your head then you can e-mail me and I'll send you the piccie okies? My email is 

Well anyways I decided to update this story and I would like more than 2 reviews for all who want to keep this story and my other story "Dreaming, Dreaming in pain" better get reviews or it will not be continued either, because when you don't get reviews ya don't know whos reading it okies ja ne


	12. Lessons In Cooking

Chapter 11 (okay so that last one was really 10, I entitled it wrong gomen nasai!)

And before they land :lessons in cooking:

"hrm…" Chibiusa pondered as her nose began to pick up a sweet smell, coming from the kitchen of course. Being the curious little kitten she was she followed the scent to the kitchen to find Nuriko happily chopping up various foods. "Hey Nuri-chan" Chibiusa greeted happily as she gave off a small smile. "Hey Chi" Nuriko looked up from the vegetables to respond to the 'pink haired princess'. "Why are you cooking? I thought that Hotohori had people that would cook for us." She walked over to where Nuriko was standing. "Yea but the food always tastes better when it's made by someone you know right?" Nuriko smiled at her. "Your right," She agreed. "in that case can I help?" She finished. He nodded slightly at her.

Chibiusa had been cutting some carrots that were to be going on the peripheral part of the dish for decoration, which could also be eaten if wished. There seemed to be an invisible tension between the two, like one that wasn't really there but it had seemed like it from the silence that was emitting from the two. Nuriko glanced at her and then dropped what he was working on. Chibiusa sighed as she looked down at her now deformed carrot. 'These don't look too good.' She thought sadly. 'Food should just be for eating.' She sighed once again. Suddenly she could feel someone's hands come over hers and also someone was now behind her, griping her hand which was over the knife. She looked to the left slightly and found herself now gazing at Nuriko's face, which was awfully close. She blushed.

"You should try to make the cuts more evenly," Nuriko started to control her hands cutting each piece of the carrot to look the same width as the last. He then removed her hands so she started cutting on her own. "That's it" Nuriko smiled sweetly at her. "T-thank you" Chibiusa sputtered out still blushing a tiny bit.

"Chi, would you come over here and try this?" Nuriko asked as he pointed to a soup and then held out a spoon. Chibiusa stuck her finger into the soup that was on the spoon and then put it in her mouth. "It's good!" Chibiusa said happily, "You could try about two more of these though." She held up some leafs that were meant for seasoning. "Your right, I forgot!" Nuriko said with an expression of surprise on his face. She returned back to her cooking station. "Your looks good too Chi." He added on afterwards. Chibiusa smiled to herself. "You would make a good wife someday." He smiled slightly, and for the second time in the day, she blushed.

"Food everybody." Chibiusa informed everybody who was out on the deck. "I feel sick." Tasuki said as he walked up to her. "Oh come on, you can stay at the lunch table long enough to eat!" Chibiusa smacked him in the back. Tasuki moved forward a bit. "You're not making this any better." He turned back to her. "Sorry" Chibiusa shoved her hand behind her head. "You made lunch today right?" Hotohori asked her. "Yea me and Nuri-" She was cut off. "I'm sure that it will taste wonderful." Hotohori smile softly at her then walked inside to meet all of the others. "ah…" She watched him sit down at the table and make small conversation with everybody else. "This whole cooking thing is really confusing." She tilted her head and scratched it a bit. Nuriko suddenly tapped her on the back. "Are you going to go get the food or what?" He asked with his hands covered in cooking gloves and holding a steaming pot. "Oh!" She realized as her face suddenly turned a light shade of pink. "I'll go get it!" She bowed in apology. Nuriko's hand hit her head. "Don't bother, I already asked Chichiri and Tasuki to go get it…" He trailed off as he strayed his direct attention from her. "Tasuki are you crazy!" Chibiusa's eyes suddenly widened as she started running towards the so-called kitchen. "Where are you going?" Nuriko yelled at her in question. "Tasuki's sick he'll throw-up in all the food!" She yelled one final time before she swept around the bow to get to the other side of the boat. Nuriko stood there in thought about what Chibiusa had just said. "…shit…" He thought as he still held the steaming pot.

"I'm here no need to worry the food will be fine!" Chibiusa reassured as burst open the kitchen door. "Daa?" Chichiri sounded in question as he held a dish with some of the previously made food on it. Tasuki was no where in sight. "…but Nuriko told me that Tasuki was helping carry the food…" She was now realizing that she had every reason to be embarrassed for bursting in so suddenly to find someone who wasn't even there. "He's asked Mitsukake for medicine for his sickness no da." Chichiri told her happily. "What, but didn't he already ask-" "seven other times today da?" He finished her sentence. "yea" She agreed with what he had said.

"Now let's eat everyone!" Nuriko was standing up from his seat, which was at the head of the table. "and remember me and Chi worked really hard on this dinner" He took Chibiusa's head in his arms causing her to blush. "so I don't want to hear any bad remarks on how the food tastes!" Nuriko suddenly turned demonic. "Cut it out Nuri-chan" Anyone could tell that she was a bit embarrassed by the whole 'Chibiusa made dinner' deal. "Well now that you want me to let go." Nuriko blinked once at her and then tightened his grip he had on her. "Hey!" She sounded a bit agitated. "Stop flirting and start eating!" Tasuki suddenly yelled from the end part of the table but then you could tell that his sickness took him over again as he bent over to his left while holding his mouth. "Ack!" Tamahome, who had been sitting next to Tasuki, said. "Not on me, not on me!" He started to freak out. Mitsukake started to chuckle at the incident. "Hey its not funny medicine boy!" Tamahome shouted in anger. Chibiusa couldn't help it and laughed a bit herself before she finally got to sit down while some of Hotohori's servants served the food. "Finally I was starving no da." Chichiri said as he picked up his chopsticks, and then a pinch came to the blue-haired man's arm. "no da?" Chichiri looked over to find Hotohori as the holder of the hand which had pinched. "Not until we say grace." He nagged as if he were Chichiri's mother. Everybody stopped and looked at him. "Grace?" They all moaned unpleasantly.

"ugghh…" Tamahome and Tasuki groaned as they pushed the plates away from their bodies. "EAT" Nuriko stood their encouraging them to finish what they had started. "No way…If I eat anymore, I'll explode." Tamahome glared at Nuriko. "Oi! Nuriko how much of this food have _you_ eaten anyways?" Tasuki asked but didn't face Nuriko, he was too stuffed to even move. "a plate" He said proudly. "Whaa?" Tamahome and Tasuki were confused. "We ate well over five and you sit there yelling at us when you only ate one!" Tamahome got in Nuriko's face and was yelling. "I'm the one who made it so I get privileges." He argued with a slight bit of a poutish look on his face. "Let them go Nuriko I can barely eat anymore myself." Chiriko butted in. Nuriko patted Chiriko on the head "Your stomach is smaller so you're free to go." He smiled. "Really?" Chiriko asked hopefully with big teary eyes. Nuriko only nodded. "Now back to you two." He turned back around and sent a death glare at Tamahome and Tasuki who had scared expressions on their face. "You two can go if you want." Chibiusa suddenly told the duo. "They can?" Nuriko asked. "Give them a break they've just about exploded themselves. She smiled softly at him. "Thank you!" Tasuki and Tamahome hugged her and then ran as fast as they could out of the dining room. "What about me?" Hotohori mumbled with a fork in his mouth and, yet another, unfinished plate in front of him. "No, keep eating." Nuriko seemed to be handing glares out by the second on this day. "Yes." Chibiusa slid in and sent Nuriko's deadly glance back at him. "My hero." Hotohori said sarcastically.

Howdy! Should be working on getting information on Japan for her "International Cuisine" project eh heh heh well I updated aren't you all happy for me! This story has gotten the most reviews out of all of my stories! bows thank you all for the reviews but I must ask for more! MORE MORE! coughs sorry. Ughhhh Saiyuki's song called "Domino" has been playing ALL DAY and there's nothing I can do about it because Its stuck in my head . falls over I hope that you all enjoyed the chapter!

Marshmellow-chan 3


End file.
